


Sister

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: idk what to tag, it's more like a rant, it's not even that accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: There were four, then three, then twoThen one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. This is not a romance fic, and it's probably weird, it's just that i watched a gameplay of fnaf sisters location and i felt the urge to write this. I hope you enjoy^^  
> disclaimer: i don't own the game, nor the character.

Children always do this. They left a mess behind their cheers and laughter. Chocolate handprints covered the wall, milk spilled all over the room, toys scattered, some dirty, some broken.

I like them, despite everything. I waited for them every time they put me on the stage. Their presence gave me life in this dull world. Some children feared me, but most love to play with me. Maybe because I’m so colorful, and I can sing them songs, their favorite songs. I can also gave them ice cream, any flavor they wished for.  
I always counted. Just how many of them are inside the room.

There usually wasn’t many, but they kept on coming.  
There were four, then three, then five, then two.  
They laughed so freely, no masks they wear, no need to pretend.  
I’m very good at pretending, you know?  
I have to. Otherwise, they will take me to the scooping room.  
We all feared the scooping room. Do you know what that is?  
It’s a place where all bad things go. It hurts there, I don’t want to go there. We have to protect ourselves, keep on pretending!  
There were four, then three, then two

_Then one._

She was special. She came closer to me, she touched me, she called me pretty. I was so happy, but I couldn’t smile, couldn’t move. Suddenly there was a loud ringing in my ears, it hurts, and bad thoughts ran through my head.

_No matter how pretty I am, no matter how hard I tried to please him, he was never pleased with me. HE NEVER WILL BE. He will send me back to the scooping room. NO!_

 

There were no more children around. It’s dark, and I’m dirty. I look for the girl, but she was gone. Red substance covered my stomach. I feel cold, yet oddly satisfied.

 

I shall hid here, pretend, until the children came back……  
_Then we shall play._


End file.
